


Mastering The Game

by iknaq



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Children, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Marriage, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknaq/pseuds/iknaq
Summary: The angst ridden story of the Inquisitor and Dorian and the loving friendship they share.





	Mastering The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy…  
> So, yeah, I’ve been struggling with writing lately so I finally decided to play Dragon Age: Inquisition for the first time and I have once again fallen in love with a bunch of game characters. 
> 
> And apparently, my muse is a bitter angsty bitch because I had this for a dream and decided to write it down.
> 
> I’m sorry. Not canon. Not what I would generally go for but I feel like it would fit in the universe and with their friendship.

Cassandra watched the Commander try to show the Inquisitor some different techniques with a wooden dagger should she ever find herself in close quarters where her bow would be ineffective, a slight smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.  
  
Cullen and Elliahna had been dancing around each other for weeks now and they were much more obvious then they seemed to think they were or they were just that oblivious to the other's attraction, now that she thought about it she was fairly certain it was the latter. Brilliant as they were on the battlefield, they both were somewhat awkward when it came to matters of the heart.  
  
She couldn't help the flutter of romanticism in her own heart watching them, they were like the spring and the fall. Elliahna with her hair like rich mahogany and eyes like the first spring grass. Cullen with his waves of gold and eyes like the turning of the leaves.  
  
Cassandra let out a little sigh and a soft prayer to the Maker and Andraste, hoping those that she had come to respect and even care for could find something good in all of this strife.  
  
-  
  
His lips crashed into hers, wanting at least a kiss before the patrolman came back around or before another scout appeared with a report...or before he lost his nerve. How many times had he almost kissed her now?  
  
The sound of surprise she made spurned him further, one hand cupping the back of the neck while he stroked her face with the other. Feeling her hands come to rest at his sides brought him back to reality, pulling back slowly, reluctant to lose contact. She was...amazing...and even that word did not do justice. She was all the warmth and hope and promise of a new spring.  
  
'Ahhh, Elfie...Ellie...I mean...Ellie...Elliahna...Maker preserve me, shit.'  
  
Cullen winced as the heat filled his face, waiting for the slap to come. Slowly cracking an eye open when nothing happened, opening both when he saw the unbridled amusement dancing in her eyes.  
  
'Already to the sweet pet names, are we? Well, my Cully...you weren't wrong. Ellie the Elf...your Elfie.'  
  
The way she so casually called herself his sent a hot streak of possession and desire through him, leaning in slowly, still mindful of the heat in his cheeks and his foot in his mouth.  
  
'My Elfie? I'm sorry...that was...um...really nice.'  
  
'That was what I wanted.'  
  
'Oh...?'  
  
He couldn't help but pull her close once again, duties be damned for a moment. By the Maker, he loved this woman.  
  
-  
  
His eyes darted to where little Ellie was standing in front of her chair, weaponless and just in her breeches and tunic, eyes going wide as her hands dropped to cover her waist.  
  
'PROTECT THE INQUISITOR!'  
  
The Commander let out a roar as he and the guards charged the assassin while Bull stepped in front of her, blocking her from sight.  
  
'CULLEN, NO!'  
  
He had to scramble and grab her as she darted around him, quick little thing that she was, hoisting her into his arms as Dorian and Cassandra stepped in front of them. They gave him enough time so he was able to secure the Inquisitor as she screamed, watching her lover take the arrow that was intended for her.  
  
They ran to her quarters so she could don her armour, tears drying on her cheeks as she dressed...stepping close while Dorian and Cassandra were distracted, speaking softly.  
  
'Ellie...are...you?'  
  
'Bull...'  
  
'Ellie.'  
  
'Yes. Okay? Yes. We just found out.'  
  
Bull winced as he placed a heavy hand on her shoulder and was about to open his mouth as Dorian came bounding up the stairs, he had to work not to growl at his lover, knowing it was not his intention to make her jump.  
  
'They've subdued the assassin but a skirmish has broken out in the courtyard, apparently, our assassin isn't the only one who has managed to infiltrate the castle. Your love is currently under the attention of Solas but we must deal with the rabble.'  
  
Bull let out a little whoop as they ran to take care of the rest of the filth,  
  
-  
  
'Elliahna...'  
  
The only sound was the soft sobs coming from the pile of blankets, climbing up the rest of the way to the loft and crawling under the blankets with her. His heart broke for his dearest friend, eyes that should only hold joy rimmed in red from her tears. He pulled the blankets off their heads and gathered her to him, sitting there swaddled up as they looked out at the stars through the hole in the ceiling.  
  
'I know you've always wanted to get me in bed, darling, well here I am.'  
  
Dorian winced at the quip that just came out, sighing and pressing his forehead against hers.  
  
'I'm sorry love, I did not mean to make light...I tend to run my mouth when upset if you hadn't noticed. I am here for you.'  
  
He wasn't sure how long they just sat there in silence, resolving to keep his mouth shut lest he upset her any further. Mentally cursing the Venatori and pledging vengeance on behalf of his friends, glad to see she had fallen asleep when his tears that had threatened to fall all day finally spilt over. The light had fled her eyes, the glow that her golden Adonis had created with their love snuffed out with the tip of a poisoned arrow.  
The thoughts that would drive them all mad chasing through his brain: Wondering if Cullen might have lived if he hadn't already been weakened by the lyrium withdrawal. Wondering if the assassin would have failed if they had foregone the judgments for the day. Wondering if he could have done anything different to save the man he called friend...  
  
'You'll get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that.'  
  
He flinched when her soft cool hand smoothed the crease between his brows, looking down into her eyes, searching. They had given her some space initially, after the healer proclaimed there was nothing else they could do for the Commander and he slipped away while whispering to his little Elfie but he had to go to his friend after a short while, the worry that she might fling herself from the ramparts eating at him. The pain was there but there was a determination that was all Ellie, cupping her face and pressing his forehead against hers once again.  
  
'I am so sorry my darling, everyone is using everything in their power and digging out all their contacts...'  
  
'We must finish this, we must take down Corypheus and flush out all the Venatori and punish them for their crimes.'  
  
The way she spat their names with such disgust was new, a bitterness in her voice and he would kill them all over again and again for tainting his sweet friend with their pain...but then she softened, a quirk of the lips, her Vallaslin wrinkling. Smoothing his fingers over her forehead this time, hand dropping in shock when her next words finally sunk in.  
  
'We'd best do it before I can no longer fit my armour, Maker knows I won't be running about all pregnant and as big as a battle nug.'  
  
'You...you're...'  
  
She placed his hand on her still flat belly and he cupped it softly, eyes filling once again.  
  
'Oh, Elliahna...'  
  
-  
  
'We did it, YOU did it.'  
  
He was still in shock and perhaps just a bit tipsy from the celebrations, following his beloved friend out onto her balcony. He'd worried once she retreated to her quarters, wondering when he'd become such a mother hen, sidling up to her side and cupping her belly softly. Leaning down so his chin rested on her shoulder and hugging her close, he was glad she was never opposed to their flirtation and affection, he'd never had someone he could feel so open and soft with before without any expectation of more than just being there. Rubbing small circles over the soft swell, still not very obvious unless one knew. As far as he knew, only he, Bull, Sera, and Cole knew for the time being.  
  
'Shouldn't you be down there giving The Iron Bull the best night of his life for saving you earlier?'  
  
'In time, we have time, now that you have delivered us from certain doom and a fate of looking like horrid planters for red lyrium...'  
  
They fell silent and he knew she was also thinking of the future they had stopped, the one that still haunted them. Sighing softly and lacing his fingers with hers and turning her to face him.  
  
'I worry about you, what will you do now, darling? I eventually need to return to Tevinter...what will happen with the little bean?'  
  
'I have been thinking about that and I planned on waiting until you were sober to talk with you about it.'  
  
'What is it? Nothing like the present!'  
  
He chuckled at himself and arched an exquisite eyebrow, giving her his best alluring look.  
  
'I have a proposition for you, Dorian Pavus...I know...I know you and Bull are happy and I would never want anything but for my dearest friends to be happy but in light of my current circumstances and your eventual position and your family...I have been thinking about The Grand Game and how you all have taught me about the need to play...and well...'  
  
He went serious, it was unlike Elliahna to ramble, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and doing his best to focus despite the fuzziness in his head.  
  
'Just spit it out, darling.'  
  
'Would you do me the honour of your hand in marriage, Dorian?'  
  
That was about the last thing he expected to come out of her mouth and the shock had his elbow knocking his glass off the railing, looking over and watching it fall into the canyon below, trying to collect his thoughts as she started again.  
  
'I know it would not be a marriage of love and it would not be like that but I worry about the baby...and I know they are not as kind about Elves but with your position and my position we could play it as building an alliance between nations...and I know you wish to change things and once they have changed things we can find a peaceful dissolution. You could still see Bull whenever you wish, I want you to be happy...I'm just scared and...'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
He was proud of how steady he was able to make his voice, stopping her with a finger to her lips and hugging her to his chest gently. He had fought against the pressure of forced marriage for so long but despite it not being what he dreamed he could have, the realist in him knew it would probably be the best of what he could have now. And to put it bluntly, if he had to be married, he'd rather it be with someone he cared about than one of the horrid socialites that would be shoved on him otherwise. And he would do anything he could to protect her and the little bean. She should have been marrying her Commander and raising a horde of ridiculously good-looking children but now it was up to him and the rest of their friends to take care of them. Looking down at her, feeling decidedly soberer then he had been moments ago.  
  
'Are you sure you wish to marry me? I mean, I know I am exquisite...but are you sure you wouldn't prefer another?'  
  
'I trust no one more than you and I...please, don't leave me, Dorian. I no longer fit into my clan...I eventually want my child to know his family but I fear seeing them would just remind me of my Cully...I...'  
  
'Okay. Well. Well, then. Tomorrow we shall tell the team and you need to tell them about the bean. And in true Dorian fashion, I must get you an exquisite ring and propose in some outlandish manner. Josie will want to help of course and you know Cassandra is a romantic. Sera wants nothing more than to be around to “corrupt the tiny halfling” and I am sure we can get Varric to spin a sordid tale about how we fell in love in the time of war. Rumour already has it that we were in a menage a trois with Cullen before, though you never did tell me what he was hiding in those breeches...and no more talk of a marriage without love. I love you little Elfie and if I had to marry anyone, I'm glad it would be you.'  
  
The sound of her laughter warmed his heart and he knew it was the right choice. They could leave Cassandra in charge of the Inquisition and now that Leliana was set to become the next Divine and the empress was forever grateful to Ellie for saving her life, they had the backing of some of the highest influencers in Thedas...they could do this.  
  
-  
  
'I mean just look at the child, where else would that golden hair have come from? It just confirms the rumours that they were all together. Besides, look at the twins, they are the spitting image of the Magister. At least they didn’t get her ears, can you imagine?'  
  
'Livia...we invite you as a guest into our home and you sit here and spread a rumour about a child. And not just any child but MY child.'  
  
Elliahna lifted the hem of her gown and descended the stairs, giving the young Tevene woman a pointed gaze and doing her best not to sigh. She was happy Dorian had been able to escape for a bit to visit Bull under the pretence of an official ambassadorial visit but she already grew weary of their guests.  
The twins were too young for such a trip, so Elliahna opted to stay home and host the preparations for their god-daughters birthday. Which unfortunately involved inviting the family and the family friends. It seemed that the young Miss Livia was still sore about being spurned by Dorian when there had been talks of an arranged marriage.  
  
Standing in front of the group of young women and doing her best impression of Vivienne.  
  
'For shame. Little snipes can say what they wish about me but do not insult my child and do not insult the memory of the man who gave his life so that we may live. With such a devout protector, how could my child not have the golden hair as a blessing from the man selfless enough to step in front of an arrow for the Inquisitor? We also blessed him with the same name so that the memory of such a great man would carry on. Do you understand...?'  
  
'Yes, Lady Elliahna...'  
  
The chorus of embarrassed apologies was interrupted by the sound of her son's laughter and the boisterous voice echoing through the courtyard.  
  
'Oh, my darling wife, love of my life and mother of my children...I am home!'  
  
Ellie turned with a genuine smile as Dorian swept down the stairs with Cullen in his arms, pressing a quick kiss on her and scattering the debutantes with a dark gaze. Watching him give Cullen a kiss on the head and a pat on the behind, telling him to go find their nanny and check on his sisters, making her heart swell with love for her husband.  
Sinking down onto one of the benches and leaning into his arms. Perhaps they did not have what they might have once dreamed of but Dorian had been true when he said theirs was a marriage of love.  
They had weathered Cullen's birth, the return to Tevinter, Dorian's family and subsequent rise in the Magisterium, and the never-ending snubs and endless rumours. They chose to expand their family with the help of a little magic and while he did not get a chance to see him as often as they would like, Bull and Dorian still found time to sneak away and their other friends would visit from time to time.  
  
'What was that about? You looked ready to eat one of their hearts, I am so proud, my wifey. What did they do to piss my little Elfie off?'  
  
'Gossiping about Cullen, of course. I can ignore most things but I will not stand to have those wenches insult any of our children.'  
  
She must have had a look on her face because Dorian pressed his forehead to hers. She had gotten better at schooling her expressions but when it was just them, the mention of Cullen still hurt her heart. Ellie wasn't sure if she would ever find love like that again but she was happy at her circumstance for the time being and her best friend and their children were her world. With Cullen at the forefront, a thought popped into her mind, looking up at Dorian curiously.  
  
'You know, I just thought of something...you never called me Elfie before he passed, it was always Ellie. Why did that change?'  
  
'Because I wanted you to remember him and remember how much you loved him and how much he loved you...and how I love you, my silly little elf. I have a surprise for you...'  
  
She couldn't help the peal of laughter as he poked her sides, making her squirm, crying out in surprise when a little cloth covered blunted arrow smacked into her side. Turning to see Sera standing over their son with a miniature bow and a smirk.  
  
'And that's how you stick it to the stuffed up buggers. Now here, go practice with your present.'  
  
'Sera! You will not corrupt my children!'  
  
She laughed and chased after her friend and child as they scattered, running down the hallways startling guests and servants alike.  
  
-  
  
Her hair came loose as she ran after them and Dorian just smiled for a moment before giving chase at a slower pace. He was still a tad sore after Bull's vigorous goodbye...but to see his wife looking like the wild little elf she once was made him grin.  
  
Saying a quick prayer to Cullen and whomever else might be up there for watching over his little family while he was away, eager to see his little girls once they woke from their nap.


End file.
